With the recent improvements in the touchscreen technology, electronic devices of the type in which user inputs are made via user interfaces on a touchscreen have become widespread. Furthermore, in games that are executed on electronic devices, user inputs of the form that are made via a touchscreen provided on an electronic device are becoming widespread instead of user inputs made via conventional physical controllers.
In particular, compact portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, have rapidly become popular, and a large number of games that are executed on such portable electronic devices have been released. When a player operates such a game with a finger or the like, there are cases where the tapped position assumed by the player considerably deviates from the position of the tap event recognized by the electronic device.
Furthermore, in games in which players are given high degrees of freedom in operation, while a large number of user interface objects that can be selected are involved, smartphone screens have only restricted areas, which results in a tendency that objects become densely concentrated. In operating densely concentrated objects, it is difficult to precisely tap the center of a specific user interface object, and thus incorrect inputs tend to occur.
Existing technologies that serve as solutions to incorrect inputs include an approach in which the operation mode is switched to change the method of recognizing a tapped position and an approach described in Patent Literature 1 in which an input for an incorrect tap on a user interface having a static layout, like a software keyboard, is corrected.